Club Fairy Tail, Highschool Life Start!
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: Welcome to Club Fairy Tail!. Where we witness the lives of Lucy and her friends going through love, relationships, akward situations, funny moments and trying to keep up with school. Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, Miraxus, Lories, and Rowen. :) romance/humor/friendship
1. Welcome to Club Fairy Tail

I wasn't expecting such a dull, drab, Saturday morning to be so exciting. I had just stayed up late the night before and now I was sleeping in my bed peacefully.

It was bliss honestly.

Until Natsu decided to open my bedroom window, sneak in and shout 'WAKE UP LUCE!'.

He scared the shit out of me…

I sat up screaming 'KYAA~' and putting my hands up in a fighting position.

'Hiya Luce. Natsu grinned sitting on my bed.

He stared at me for a few seconds before he blushed and turned around.

I looked down and realized I was only in my bra and underwear.

Realization in:-

3

2

1

'Natsu get the hell out of my house.'

'See you later then.' He said jumping out the window.

'Use the damn door for once!'

'Neverrrr!' he shouted in the distance.

Lucy yawned.

'Stupid Natsu.' Lucy said walking into the bathroom and taking a bath.

* * *

When she came out she wore a sky blue singlet and a short pink skirt with some frills.

She walked down the road until she came to Fairy Academy. It was an afterschool club her and her friends had on Saturdays, that she _almost_ slept through until Natsu woke her up.

Her club was called Fairy Tail, which led to a debate between the whole school that one time…

_Do Fairy's have tails?_

Oh well, she'd save that story for another time…..

She walked up to the second story of the school and went to the last door on that block.

'Hey Lucy.' Erza greeted opening the door.

Lucy greeted her and walked n, and was met with the familiar faces.

'Hey Luce' Natsu waved.

'Sup Lucy, thirsty? Want a snowcone or something maybe?' Gray said.

'Love Rival.' Juvia said glaring.

'Princess!' Loke smiled.

'lu-chan!' Levy giggled.

'Oi. Bunny girl stop starin and sit your ass down!' Gajeel said.

'Gajeel shut up, just sit somewhere blondie.' Laxus said typing on the club's computer.

'Hey Lucy' Mira said pinching Laxus' cheek while he protested.

'Hey guys, how you doin' Lucy smiled sitting down next to Levy.

* * *

'Lucy why won't you sit by me.' Natsu whined childishly.

He gulped.

'A-Are you still mad?' he asked.

'Mad about what?' Erza , Levy and Mira said simultaneously.

They covered their mouths.

'Did you just copy me?' they all said pointing at each other.

'Quit it!' The three yelled perfectly in sync.

'Juvia thinks you should all get on with the story' she yelled.

'Oh yeah! Anyway-' Lucy was interrupted by Natsu.

'Oh I woke her up when she was only inher underwe-'

Lucy covered Natsu's mouth quickly as they looked at each other, the two of them blushing.

'Y-You all have n-no right to k-now about this' Lucy said slowly removing her hand from his mouth.

'From the looks of it Juvia thinks Natsu barged into Lucy-sans house again. But maybe this time he saw you naked Lucy-san?'

Lucy froze as Natsu grinned and said" Correction!' He held up his pointing finger. He folded his legs and leaned close saying. 'I saw her in her underwear.'

Lucy facepalmed as Mira, Levy and even Juvia bombarded her with questions like what color they were, or how big, etc.

Loke and Erza glared and criticized Natsu as they either puncehed or slapped him.

'O-ow, Ow, Loke, Erza OW'

'You don't need to kill him..' Lucy mumbled.

'Standing up for your man, ne Lucy' Levy whispered nudging her bestfriend.

'Don't want me to get started on Gajeel Levy-chan' Levy whispered back at the now blushing bluenette.

'How can I NOT kill him! He saw my angel, my lovely blooming lotus flower in all her glory before me-"

'Okay calm down Loke" Aries said pinching his ear and pulling him out the door.

'Where'd she come from?' Lucy asked.

'Who was she?' Juvia asked.

'Um, she's an upperclassmen, even if it's only by one grade higher than us. I heard that she likes Loke and that they might be secretly dating, though he denies everything, they've been seen hanging out after school. But that's all I know. ' Mira pouted.

_Well leave it to Mirajaine to be the schools number one gossip girl…and matchmaker._

'She seems nice….I think.' Erza said gaining everyone's attention. She raised her fist.

'So what shall we talk about today.' She made a quick glance at Mira which everyone failed to notice.

'Ooh! Ooh! How about..' Mira started to say looking dangerously -happy and..somehow sly at the same time- at everyone.' We talk about couples..'

Everyone excluding Mirajaine and Erza gulped.

_Boy where they in trouble._

**Update tomorrow..also updating what animal are you.**


	2. Love and Gale

Everyonene excludingMirajaine and Erza gulped.

Mira stood up.

"Let's start with Natsuand Lucy." Everyone looked at the so called 'couple.'

"W-W-What me and Natsu *pfft*" Lucy blushed.

"Luce and I are just really good friends?"

It sounded more like a question instead of a statement.

"Right Luce?" He turned to her blushing.

"Mira good cop, bad cop. You take Natsu, I take Lucy." Erza whispered walking to the two.

"Why can't I have Lucy?" Mira said walking alongside Erza.

"Because I scare Natsu too much when it comes to talking about these things."

"Got it." Mira sighed.

Erza squeezed between Levy and Lucy and sat down.

Mirajaine sat next to Natsu. "Now Natsu we all see you like Lucy-san very much, and your very protective of her, AND your the only one who brakes into her hoise as often. You also get protective of her when she's with another male. No one here wants Lucy in that special way you do. Right?"

Natsu nodded time-to-time.

"Ne Natsu! Do you get butterflies your stomachach when you see her?"

Everyone listened closely.

"What's that? A type of food?" he said dumbfounded.

They sighed at his stupidity.

"Do you get this weird feeling in this stomach when you see her?"

He stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Natsu?"

"Well how do I describe it..Lucy's weird, and my stomach feels weird when I see her smile...like..a fire's burning inside my stomach." He scratched his head.

Lucy blushed as she listened, talking to Erza.

"Lucy everyone in the whole school can tell you like him. People were shocked to find out that you both weren't dating. Plus I think you love him but your pushing your feelings back because you think he sees you as nakama"

Lucy slowly nodded her head.

She glanced at Natsu, their eyes meeting for a second as they both looked away and blushed.

(SNAP!)

Levy snickered

Erza didnt look at Levy. "Dont worry Gale your next."

"G-Gale" Natsu held back his laughter and turned to Mira for explanation.

She smiled eager to explain.

"Gale is Levy and Gajeel's names together.

He couldnt help but laugh as Lucy giggled.

Levy and Gajeel turned red, all eyes on them.

"Dont worry Natsu and Lucy" Erza said, hand on Lucy's shoulder. "Your Nalu."

They both froze as Lucy turned red.

"Oh yeah Mira" Natsu said." About that fire in my belly..."

"it's called love Natsu. She smiled.

"l- l- loave?" He choked on the words.

"LOVE" She repeated.

" lov-love...love..." he repeTed standing uo and walking by the door. He sat down and got into thinking position. He needed time to think...

"So now you understand?Erza finished talking to Lucy.

_I-I'm in love with Natsu..._

He stayed in her place and thought about alot of things.

Mira and Erza got up simultaneously.

"Onto Gale."They both exclaimed smiling like maniacs, as they walked closer to the trembling bluenette and the so called 'dragonslayer'

It's just a nickname Natsu came up with for himself, Gajeel and Laxus.

"I take Levy, you take Gajeel" Mira said rushing for Levy.

"Dammit Mira I wanted the girl." Erza muttered.

She sat down by Gajeel pushing Gray over.

"Let's gt this over with." She glared.

Gajeel gulped.


	3. You're my Nerd

"Gajeel you better listen, and you better listen good, because I'm only saying this once!" Erza barked still angry she didn't get Levy.

He nodded his head up and down, in fear of being yelled at by the "Titania" that was Erza.

"You're the only one who teases Levy about her height and calls her shrimp, midget or tiny, and you always follow her around school, and you know up to this day you always regret beating her up that day. She only forgave you because she likes you, and we can see that you will always protect her and care for her, even if you don't say it out right. So stop being a pus- scared and make a damn move!Aren't you s'poised to be the almighty 'iron dragonslayer' who'll protect his bookworm. If not, you deserve to live up to that nickname."

Silence.

Everyone was amazed at her speech.

Gajeel was in shock, as he stayed petrified.

"G-Gajeel.." Levy said worried.

She started to get up as Mirajaine stopped her.

"We still haven't finished Levy. I just never knew you liked the bad boys, for such a quiet girl." Mira giggled.

Ley blushed. "He's not a bad boy!" She protested.

"Yes he is!" Everyone but Natsu and Gajeel chimed in.

Laxus chuckled.

"Reminds me of the time Natsu and Gajeel teamed up against me and fougt with me. Good times.." Laxus looked over at Natsu.

"Still thinking." Natsu mumbled as Laxus turned back to the computer screen.

"Now Levy" Mirajaine continued. " We all can see you like Gajeel very much and that you'd do anything for him even though you deny liking him. You just need to work out some things. He's changed so much since that incident, he's much nicer especially to you! So maybe you can be nicer to him."

Levy didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"I-I'll give it a try."

"Levy." Gajeel called her softly, and motioned for them to talk outside.

'That'snweird even for him to do..' Levy thought.

They both got up and walked outside the door and moved far away so Mirajaine wouldn't eavesdrop.

Outside...

"DAMN IT" They hear Mirajaine yell in the distance.

"So..Levy..do you really like me?"

"Well, yes, i do like you..so would you like to do this dating thing together?"

"I thought he guy was s'pousedmto be the one to ask the girl out." Gajeel snickered.

"Well then..go on." Levy huffed.

"Go on with what?" Gajeel played dumb.

He'd make her say it first before he asked her.

"I want you to date me" She mumbled.

"W-What?" He said shocked. He knew he heard her clearly. Him, Natsu and Laxus had special hearing for some strange reason.

He couldn't believe she actually said.

"You heard me 'iron dragon." She quoted with her fingers and turnedher back to him.

Gajeel turned Levy around and kissed her. He pinned her to the wall. "Levy McGarden will you date me?"

Levy stayed silent blushing.

Her first kiss..gone..

"If you don't ill keep you pinned to the wall. "

She giggled and shoved him away. "I never said no."

"Seriously?" Gajeel asked starting to smile

"Seriously bro." She fist pumped as he stood and stared at his new girlfriend smiling. He picked her up on his shoulders and laughed." Gihi. I got a bookworm."

'How cheesy..' Gajeel thought.

"Gajeel, I choose you, iron dragons roar now!" Levy joked as they walked towards the door.

"Pokemon? Really?" He ruffled her hair and put her down.

"HEY!"she said fixing her hair again.

"Your such a nerd. " He smirked opening the door.

"Well..I'm your nerd." Levy whispered as Gajeel blushed.

"Damn bookworm..' He thought with a smile.

Laxus winked at Gajeel and Levy as Natsu simply ignored the two.

'Crap, I forgot they have good hearing.' Gajeel thought feeling embarassed.

'Didn't know you were like that Levy..Gajeel" Laxus said smirking.

Everyone except Levy and Gajeel were confused.

The new couple blushed.

Levy looked at Gray.' Wait a minute...why is Juvia on his lap?"


	4. Laxy, Fools and Girlfriends

I don't think I mentioned this but watch out for the "SNAP'S!" in each chapter, you see the reason why in a later chapter.

Back inside when Levy and Gajeel left...

Mirajaine ran to the door and listened, her lavender shirt rising, and you could see a small crack above her capri pants.

Somewhere in that room a blonde haired boy blushed.

"DAMN IT!" Mira said walking back to her seat. She sat between Juvia and Erza.

"They moved away so I couldn't hear." Mirajaine complained.

"Mira come look at this." Laxus said motioning her over to try and make her happy.

"What?" She unconsciously said sitting on his lap.

SNAP!

He blushed and said."Remember the time I bought you that dress for your birthday?"

"Yeah." She finally smiled.

"Pick 3 of these flower bracelets, and I'll get one for you."

"Laxy you don't need to spoil me." Mira smiled.

"Ha..you only call me Laxy when I get you things."

"Laxy is a cute name isn't it?"

"I'm not cute." he grumbled. "Now pick 3 so I can get you one."

"Okay then...the pink, the lavender, and the sky blue." She said getting off his lap.

His lap felt cold...

"Alright." he said waving her off back to her world of matchmaking.

"Excuse me everyone." she said taking her phone out, dialing a number and walking to the bathroom.

Erza suddenly felt a shiver.

She came back half a minute later smiling.

"Alright then Gruvia's next." She said.

Gray shivered as Juvia had hearts in her eyes.

Lucy sat in front of Gray along with Erza and Mirajaine.

Juvia glared at Lucy.

"Don't worry Juvia, I'm here to talk some sense into Gray about his future with you, ok." she smiled.

"Juvia smiled and put her in a bonecrushing hug.

" Thank you, hank you, thank you, thank you Lucy-san. A million times tank you from Juvia. Juvia is happy you moved onto Natsu an not be Juvia's love rival." She shouted.

"I never liked Gray...and I'll forget what you just said about Natsu." Lucy said.

Natsu looked up at Lucy and went into depression feeling rejected.

Luchgot up and said she didn't mean ot like that, and tried to comfort him.

Natsu smiled, but then frowned as he remembered he was thinking.

Lucy returned in front of Gray.

"Now Gray" Lucy said to him."we only need to talk to you sincemwe already know Juvia loves you."

"She loves me?" He said shocked, and unconsciously stripped off his clothes.

The girls screamed and covered their eyes.

Juvia covered her eyes but peeked through her hands. " Gray-sama your clothes!"

He quickly put them back on."Sorry."

"Gray." Mkra said. "What did you mean before you stripped?"

"Eh?" He asked.

"You said 'She lovesme?" Erza quoted.

"Well I thought she liked my cousin Lyon. She probably would be better off without me because she's too good for me and I'm not worth someone as amazing as her." He sighed.

"FOOL." Lucy, Erza, and Mira slapped Gray simultaneously.

(It was a triple slap. XD)

"Owwwww.." He rubbed his two cheeks and his forehead.

"What was that for dammit." He 3 girls just gave him a look.

"Language!" Erza warned.

"Juvia I need to tell you something." Gray said taking the hint.

"Sure, Juvia would love to talk with Gray-sama."

Lucy, Erza, and Mirajaine leaned in.

"Do you mind?" Gray said agitated.

"Yes we do mind, we want to hear this." Mirajaine smiled.

"Shoo! Shoo!" Gray shooed them away embarrassed

"U-um Juvia." Gray blushed a bit.

"Yes?"

"I realize you like me and.."

"And!"

"I think I like you to so.."

"Yes?!"

"Um..wanna be my girlfriend?" Gray mumbled.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes Gray-sama!"

She planted herself on his lap happily and squeezed him tight.

SNAP!

Lucy chuckled.

It sounded just like Gray had just proposed to Juvia.

Atleast someone else was happy..

She glanced at Natsu and looked away blushing.

Just then Gajeel and Levy came back as Laxus said something that confused us all.

Gajeel and Levy just blushed in response.

Weird.


	5. Mirajaine's Past-Part 1

Forgive me for not being good at action scenes xD

Now..

Lucy started to think about Laxus. (But not in that way you baka :3) She was sjre he like Mira. He got in a fight that almlst killed him and was lucky enough to only get out with he scar on his right eye. He had been fighting a gang protecting Mirajaine that day. Well that's what she heard. Lucy came to Fairy Academy two years ago, and she was still trying to find out mkre about her friends.

But the one thing she knew was that Mirajaine had a bad past.

Since Junior High Mirajaine had fallen in with the wrong crowd. She joined a gang and would do lots of things like steal, smoke, make fun of her friends, rob, lots of things..

The gang leader was called 'Red', because rumor has it hat he kill so many people his hair actually turned red. It was stupid, but hey..that's just how rumors are.

Mira had thought she had fallen in love with him, and would stay by his side.

Following him everywhere, getting into fights, and she did many cruel things to please him.

Around this time she was probably 16.

She even set up for a girl she didn't like to get gang raped.

It was horrible.

Because of this, everyone called her 'Satan Soul Mira' or 'She-devil'. They all acknowledged her as Red's right hand woman.

It pleased her to know that someone actually cared for her, unlike her parents. They last talked to her a year ago, even though hey live in the same house...

Lisanna and elfman had had enough and tried to convince her to leave the gang.

She refused many times until Laxus tried to stop her, she agreed to think about it.

Mirajaine was now in High school, and still in the gang. She didnt bully as many people today because she was happy.

Red had asked to meet her at 11:20pm by the entrance to their hideout, in the alley. He said he'd take her somewhere special.

Laxus had a plan to make Mirajaine leave the gang today. He was quite lucky his housenwas near the Strauss'.

He would follow her home today. He didn't have a good feeling about today.

It was 11:15 as Mirajaine reached the entrance, she didnt know Laxus watched from a distance.

Red came outside telling his gang to stay inside, he alley being a bit darker than she remembered. Red came close to her and kissed her on the cheek. "How you doin?"

"Cool. What are we doing tonight?" She smiled. She checked her phone for any messages.

"Oh I don't know, didn't plan a thing." He shrugged.

"Then why he fuck am I here Red? I had to cancel plans with Lisanna and Elfman!" She shouted angrily.

"What did I say about yelling!" He slapped her.

Her as widened as she dropped her phone.

He hit her..

Again.

"Oh, my bad." Red snickered.

Well. That was it for Laxus. He's gonna beat the shit out of this Red guy. He was about to walk over then and punch his face when he stopped, and sensed Mirajaine's rising anger.

Mirajaine recovered and walked closer to Red. She poked his chest."Don't you dare slap me again, or I swear I'll tell the place of this hideout to the police!"

"That wouldn't be too smart of you babe." He pointed down to his pockets.

You could see the outline of 2 knives, a razor and a gun.

"Red...you wouldn't!" Her eyes widened in fear.

"Maybe I would." He said holding the knife to her neck."Now, do you know why I really called tou tongiht."

"W-why?" She was scared of the possibilities.

"Tonight." He smirked pinning her to the wall. "You lose your virginity."

"N-No you can't!" She started to cry. Mira pushed those feelings back. She shouldn't cry! She needs to be strong!

I can't show him I'm weak.

Maybe if I kick him down there I can run away and-

He snapped her out her houghts when his hand touched her hip.

"Don't even think about kicking me there." He laughed at her hopeless expression.

Laxus was just about to run and kick Red when someone tapped his shoulder.

'What now damn it?' He thought turning around.

He was met with the sight of Red's gang.

Well Shit.


	6. Mirajaine's Past- Part 2

Note: This is not a porn story or i would have rated it M xD, and yes it's a flashback :3

He needed to save Mirajaine.

They were blocking him from entering the alley.

Mirajaine sniffled at the sound of breaking bones as fists were heard punching.

She saw a flash of blonde.

L-laxus?

No.

It couldn't be.

She treated him badly...

She still couldn't move her hands as she was was forcibly kissed and Red groped her.

She struggled to get free as tears trailed her face.

"Don't cry, it'll be over before you know it. " He smiled sweetly.

That same smile that made her love him. She'd never look at him the same.

She gasped as his hand slid between her legs.

It didn't feel right.

A flasback came to her mind. It was when she was 15 and her mkther was still very close to her.

"Mira-ra, where are you?It's time you hear the talk."

"Mom, Mira-ra is a kiddie nickname."

Her mother giggled as ner daughter sat down next to her.

"Alright Mirajaine, I just want to let you know that wnen you get older, and you find the right guy, and you really love him, you use a 'condom', and then..well..do a little this and that."

"Mom do you mean sex?" Mira laughed at the poor explanation.

"Who told you about this?"

" said im old enough, so he told me about all this positions and stuff." Mkra said lying about the last part.

"RICHARD!"

"Yes Marebelle?" He called from downstairs.

"YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOU LITTLE-" Her mom said going downstairs.

Mirajaine laughed feeling sorry for her father.

This didn't feel right at all.

It wasn't romantic.

There was no condom.

Was she really in love with him?

It didn't feel right.

Maybe Red wasn't the right guy.

I guess that's all he had wanted her for in the beginning, huh?

Red had unzipped his pants and take away Mirajaines virginity.

Mirajaine screamed for help and Laxus went beserk. Something in him..snapped. Reds gang was suddenly unconscious as he looked around.

Laxus ran through he alley and charged at Red, kicking him in the face, knocking him into the wall.

Blood trickled down Red's forward.

Laxus gagged when he saw Red still had his pants down, but then when he went to go comfort Mirajaine he had a nosebleed. He blushed and gave her his jacket.

She awkwardly took the jacket, but felt safe in its warmth.

"I was scared." she whispered as Laxus hugged her.

Her eyes widened as she looked behind Laxus.

Red (thankfully his pants were zipped) had taken out his knkfe and was aiming for Laxus' back.

"Laxus behind you!" She screamed as Laxus dodged pulling Mira with him.

He put Mira down as he stood his ground in front of her.

"Stay here." He instructed as he went to fight Red.

Fist clashed with face.

Kicks to stomachs.

Punching with swollen knuckles.

Dodging knives.

Blood everywhere.

Before Laxus knew it, Red slashed his eye. Laxus didn't dodge in time.

Laxus felt nothing and waited for a while. Hs blinked a few times before he opened that eye.

"Ha you did nothing." Laxus smirked.

"Look again." Red said smiling as he dropped the knife and took out the gun.

Laxus was confused until he felt blood run down from his eye.

The knife left a scar in the shape of lightning.

"Tch. All you did was make me look cooler." Laxus said nearly dodging a bullet.

Bang! Bang! Bang!

He couldn't keep dodging these and he knewnthat maybe if he kept dodging..yeah that just might work.

He ran quickly behind Red and picked up he discadded knide.

He quickly did what his granpa taught him. Laxus liked to call it 'the ninja move.'

He stabbed Red in his back, ran behind him, stabbed his shoulder blade and side-seeped his leg to knock him over.

Laxus grabbed Red's gun and put his foot on Red's chest. "So what now Red?"

"This." Red said taking out his last knife and slicing Laxus' leg.

Laxus backed away at the new cut on his leg.

Red threw the razor blade in his pocket at Laxus but he dodged.

Laxus turned to Mirajaine and mouthed the numbers '911' as he went back to dodging the next knife.

Mira forgot till now she had dropped her phone earlier.

She heard Laxus groan as she gasped and started to cry. The gun on the ground once again.

Red had stabbed Laxus deeply in his side.

Just then she saw her phone shine in the saw her chance and ran towards the phone.

"Touch the phone and he diesl" Red said fetting closer to Laxus, who clutched his bleeding side.

Mirajaine hesitated.

If she got the phone she could escape but Laxus would die, if she didn't they both would probably die..

Mira froze as Red grabbed Laxus from behind and held the knife to his throat.

That liar! Mirajaine didn't even touch the phone!..well now she could.

"Anylast words blondie." Red smirked.


End file.
